


All That Matters

by m7storyteller



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Seth and dealing with the aftermath.</p>
<p>Post Season 1.  Possibly spoilery for season 1, definite speculation on my part.  Mentions of character death(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

She's lying on her side with her back facing toward him, her body shaking with the silent tears she's crying.  He's lying on his back, listening to her as he stares up at the ceiling before rolling over onto his side to face her, "Kate."  
  
When he doesn't get an answer, he sighs, "Katie-Cakes."  
  
She chokes a little at the sound of the name her dad use to call her, before rolling over onto her back to look at him, tears glittering on her eyelashes and her cheeks.  He sighs softly, lifting up an arm and she accepts the unspoken invitation as she rolls onto her other side, burrowing in against him.   
  
He doesn’t say anything as she wraps one arm around him, her fingers digging into his back through his shirt, as if she's holding on for dear life, afraid to lose anyone else.  Hell, for as far as he knew, he's all she's got.  And he damn well knew that she was all he had left.  Her breath is warm against his chest, as her tears wet his t-shirt and stain his skin.  
  
He wraps his arms around her, burying one hand in her hair, tangling the dark, damp strands around his fingers as he holds her close.  He murmurs softly, words that do nothing to make either of them feel better, while he rubs his other hand up and down her back.  She trembles against him, as her cries slowly turn into shuddering little sobs that would break his heart, if it hadn't already been broken.  Had it only been yesterday that they had lost Richie, Jacob and Scott?     
  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart.", he murmurs against her hair, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen.  If I knew, I wouldn't have brought you here."  
  
She silently nods her head, "I know.", she whispers softly, "I'm sorry too…about Richie."  
  
He doesn't say anything, just nods his head as he stares into the dark room, with only the light from the neon sign filtering in through the curtains of the room he had gotten them just hours ago.  He doesn't trust himself to speak about his brother, about what had happened to him, to them.  
  
Slowly her breathing evens out, and he hopes, as he listens to her breathe that she'll sleep, that she won't dream of the hell they've been through in the last twenty-four, almost forty-eight hours.  
  
He almost believes she's asleep when she lets out a jaw cracking yawn, shuddering softly as she settles in more comfortably against him, releasing her hold on his back while one of her legs comes up to settle over his.  Pressing a tender kiss to her forehead, he smiles when he hears the small hitch in her breath, "Go to sleep, baby, I've got you.  I promise, nothing's going to happen to you."  
  
As they hold each other tightly in the night, they both know he means it, because they only have each other and that's all that matters.


End file.
